Kantai Neptunia
by Blastersoul
Summary: Rated M for Later chapters Is a Crossover between Kantai Collection and Hyperdimension Neptunia
1. Authors Note

Welcome to my story Kantai Neptunia.

This chapter is an authors note. I am writing this to say an early thanks to my beta reader @WoomyAzure. The first 5-6 chapters will be focused around the introduction of Kantai Collection characters to the Hyperdimension and will be followed by the main story line focusing on the main character. If you have any ideas for characters you want to see, please send a message to @blastersoul on twitter with any characters you would want to see and why you want to see them in this fanfiction please. Also any critique of the following chapters would be greatly appreciated!


	2. The Discovery Of The Rift

Kantai Neptunia Chapter 1: The Discovery of the Rift.

Location: Iwo Jima, Newly Constructed Naval Outpost

Date: 14/REDACTED/2018

"What I am about to tell you is not to be discussed outside this room" The Admiral of the Iwo Jima naval base said sternly to an assembly of all fleetgirls from the US, British, Japanese and German fleets "as you may have noticed, the abyssals have reduced their attacks on our bases and fleetgirls. We had taken the liberty of using a satellite to track an abyssal fleet heading towards a before empty part of sea." The admiral then opens a video file on the large screen behind him. "this is what we recorded from the satellite" the video file then begins to play, showing a large abyssal fleet heading towards a seemingly empty part of sea before a brief flash of light appears, blinding the satellite temporarily. When the satellite refocuses, the abyssal fleet had disappeared.

A loud murmur then began amongst the fleetgirls in wonder and shock.

"we have reason to believe that the abyssals were transported somewhere" the admiral says after the room quiets down "so I contacted the other admirals to ask for a combined fleet heading to the location of the disappearances"

A fleetgirl wearing a grey and black uniform with a small black skirt then puts her hand up in question. "what if we get caught in the flash of light though?" she says worriedly

"We have mapped how close the nearest abyssals was to the light and will not travel further than that, and we will only fire shells and torpedoes to test the reaction of whatever is there, Prinz Eugen" he says in a warm but tough tone

"O-okay" Prinz Eugen says reassured

"The plan is for all fleetgirls to travel to the location of the light and then create a perimeter around the location to stop any unaware fleetgirls from getting caught in whatever it is" the admiral then continues "we will then be able to test the reactions of the light and be able to create a hypothesis about what it is. The admirals have already been briefed on this and are okay with the expedition going ahead, though any fleetgirls that don't wish to take part will not be forced to."

The fleetgirls then nod in response and then say at almost the same time "we will go on the expedition"

"that's good to hear, the expedition will go ahead tommorow." The admiral then says smiling at the fleetgirls "the plan for the fleet is 1 main fleet comprising of battleships, cruisers, destroyers and aircraft carriers and 2 smaller fleets comprising of aircraft carriers and destroyers with a battleship at the point of the formation, submarines will be along the sides of the formation in a split V shape. Your locations will be given out before departure, please memorize your location and make sure to report any unknown or mysterious sightings as soon as possible"

Meanwhile, unbeknownst to the admirals and fleetgirls, the distortion had grown larger, at least doubling in size

 **Well, that's the first chapter of Kantai Neptunia. Next chapter will be the voyage to the distortion and the travel to the Hyperdimension! If you have any ideas or characters you want to see please message on twitter @blastersoul and again thanks to my beta reader @WoomyAzure. If you want to volunteer to be a beta reader please email me at , I will only be accepting 4 more beta readers and any critique is appreciated!**


End file.
